The broad objecfive of the Administrative Core is to allow the PI and his colleagues to focus their energies exclusively on the scientific facets of the study plan. Recognizing that the PI is ultimately responsible for all aspects of the award, it is the aim of the administrative core to handle all non- scientific tasks that pertain to the conduct of this research. To facilitate communication, coordination and planning among the projects and the DMC, Dr. Sfiles will be assisted by a scientific program coordinator. A weekly meeting between the Business Office and the PI ensures that the PI is fully informed and an active participant in the process. The Administrative Core has three specific aims: Aim one is to assist the PI and his colleagues with fiscal management of the award. This includes processing award nofices from the NIH, managing project budgets, and assisfing in the preparafion of annual progress reports to the NIH. Our Business Office is staffed with grants management specialists who concentrate on either pre-award or post-award aspects of research awards. Aim two is to provide clerical support to the PI and his colleagues for tracking annual renewals of animal and human protocols, manuscript preparation, traveling and scheduling as it pertains to the program. Aim three is to assist the PI and his colleagues in ensuring effective communicafion, coordination and planning for the program. A scientific program coordinator will schedule and facilitate monthly research update and planning meetings to be attended by each project/core leader and the PI. The internal advisory board will be invited on a quarteriy basis to attend the research update meefing, and external advisors (when they are named) will be invited to attend yearly, to provide their fresh perspectives and guidance. The program coordinator will also plan a yearly retreat for all program personnel. RELEVANCE (See instructions): N/A